A Very Screaming Christmas
by Kismet's Kiss
Summary: Ah, Christmas a time for presents...and fighting! See who will end up with the gifts! And how appearances are decieving. Read and Review!


**I just thought I should make a little story for Christmas sake hehehe hope you like it, Disclaimer: Jingle Bells Jingle Bells Jingle all the way, I don't own anything and I don't have a sleigh.**

" Oh Merry Christmas Kira!" Lacus walked into the room with a big gift trailing behind.

" Oh wow Lacus you didn't have to go through the trouble of getting me a gift." Kira looked at the gift in awe.

" Oh don't be silly Kira I love to give gifts, well unless you didn't get me one…." Lacus poked Kira playfully.

" Of Course I got you a gift Lacus!" Kira laughed as a little later so did Lacus.

" Hey Kira!" Athrun walked into the small yet cozy room with Cagalli right beside him.

"Hey Lacus, Kira, you guys already started exchanging gifts?" Cagalli walked up to pick up the gift Lacus brought for Kira.

" Umm Cagalli…" Lacus began to protest but when she saw Kira get up with a big smile and started to play with it she stayed quiet. Cagalli started to shake it up and down hoping to find a clue as to what was inside.

" Here let me try." Kira tried totake it away from Cagalli, but Cagalli being so stubborn kept a good grip on it. " Cagalli let me try!"

" No! I grabbed it first!" Cagalli pulled back.

" It's My gift!!!"

" So what!"

" Give it to me Cagalli!"

" I SAID NO!!!!"

They kept pulling, Lacus thought she should try and stop them but Athrun held her back and suggested that he should try, He went over to Cagalli and tried to pull her by the waist, Cagalli kept struggling. "So you're on his side huh?!" Athrun ignored her comment and tried to drag her by her legs, somehow Cagalli flipped her body over while in mid-air and still holding on the gift with both hands kicked Athrun in the chest with full force.

Disaster erupted. Athrun flew back hitting Lacus in the process, both of them came tumbling out into the hallway after receiving a painful hit against the door and it being open due to the fact that Dearka and Mirialla was coming in at that very moment.

Cagalli fell to the floor since nothing was supporting her weight, but she did not let go of the gift, Kira who was holding on equally as tight collapsed unto Cagalli in a daze.

Yzak was coming down the hallway to see four people ontop of one another in the hallway right in front of the door. " Now I wonder what I could make out of this pathetic site…." He stepped over the bodies as if they were mere casualties and walked into the room to see two more bodies on the floor. " Tch Tch….how sad," The gift that once was in his hand was now being dropped onto the poor siblings.

" Oww….."

" Watch it you jerk! When he gets off of me I'll get you! You little mother-fukhdgwelr" Kira was now moving to try and get off, sadly the heavy gift of Lacus and Yzak's combined was something to challenge with. " Dammit Kira you're a coordinator stop being a baby and push it off already!

Kira stared at Cagalli for a little while, tears welling up in his eyes. Cagalli's hard expression changed into an annoyed one for a split second before putting on a fake sympathetic façade. " Oh Kira I didn't mean to…."

Kira started sniffing " I…sob... I try to do the best that I can without…sob... sob….using my coordinator skills." Kira looks down trying to chant a mantra " Strong Kira….Strong Kira…Strong Kira…"

Cagalli gives up and with surprising strength pushes him off of her with the gifts flying everywhere. This entire time Yzak has been sitting in a little chair laughing at the whole scene with his maniac laugh.

_Outside in the hall_

" So….nice view huh Zala?" Dearka's mumbled voice came through from being squashed under Mirialla's chest.

Athrun was in a similar position but his face was more into Lacus's Neck then chest. _Drooling_ " Un-huh…."

" Hey Buddy, You know I will slap you if it wasn't for Lacus' body over my hand!" Mirialla practically had to scream this since her face was covered in Dearka's hair.

" So…how is everyone this fine evening?"

" Umm…I don't know Lacus pretty good I guess…you know the sky really is beautiful today…filled with snow coming down, oh look I can see a star cause you know we are inside a FREAKIN BUILDING UNDER EACH OTHER AND SQUASHED! Mirialla pinched Lacus since that was the only thing she was capable of doing.

" Ow! That really hurt…my my Mirialla are you having that time of the month?"

" Oh that's it! It's on now!!!" Mirialla started to squirm around trying to attack Lacus.

" Oh My someone save me! The angry PMSing lady who lost her boyfriend is trying to kill me!"

" AHHHHHH!!!!" Mirialla kicked Athrun by accident in her attempt to get up.

" Hey watch it we are only trying to watch the action….hey Dearka this could get really good…." Athrun tried to flip his body around to see the entire fight…or at least the attempted fight.

" Hey Athrun, who do you think is going to win?"

" I don't know-OW!- Maybe Mirialla."

" Yeah my babe will definitely win."

" Charge!!!!!!!" Mirialla started going on a pinching rage, Lacus's skin started turning red.

" Ow! My beautiful Skin!!!!! That's it I'll make your ears bleed!"

" …..what?"

" OH NO!" Athrun and Dearka screamed like girls before trying their futile attempt to cover their ears.

" OH WONDERUS DAY

I AM HAPPY TODAY

WITH THIS SMILE OF MINE

I'M NOT AS NICE AS YOU ..oh! A dime!

I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET

MESSIGN WITH ME

YOUR EARS WILL BLEED

OH YOU'LL SEE!!!!"

" I give, I give!!!!!"

" Okay…tee-hee I win!"

" Owww….hey Dearka?"

" Yeah Zala?"

" Can we get up now…"

" Don't you think I've been trying for that entire time she was singing?"

" Aw…man!….SOMEONE HELP!!!!"

Back in the room

" Well this is a very merry Christmas wouldn't you agree Representative Attha?" Yzak Looked up to find Kira alone on the floor crying. " Hey crybaby where is she?!"

Kira stopped crying and looked up at him, he raised his hand and pointed. Yzak looked as what he had noticed to be a tree in the corner of the room. He looked back at Kira " Why the hell will you point me to a tree?!" Kira waved bye-bye to Yzak and Yzak tilted his head in confusion. He looked back at the tree but the tree came in contact with his face as Cagalli swung hard.

Yzak flew out into the hallway.

_Out in the Hallway._

" Okay…one…two…three!" Everyone pushed and finally got off one another. " Finally! We are free! Now let's-AHHH!"

Yzak flew onto the group knocking them down once more. "Shit……."

"Here Kira some champagne." Kira took the glass and raised it.

" Cheers, to an elaborate plan on getting rid of everyone, leaving only us two will all the presents!" The two glasses clicked as The Twins laughed at their success, voices were heard outside, yelling for help but Cagalli walked over to the CD Player and raised the volume.

" Now that's how you spend Christmas!"

**Okay Read and Review Merry Christmas everyone!**


End file.
